


Smoke moments

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Friendship, Gen, Illustrations, Slice of Life, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: Зарисовка об одном из уютных вечеров холистического агентства.
Kudos: 1





	Smoke moments

Тодда ни в коем случае нельзя назвать заядлым курильщиком. Он курит редко и никогда не будит себя ударной дозой никотина. Чаще всего на балкон офиса холистического агентства с сигаретой и принесенным Дирком из Starbucks стаканом кофе он выходит ближе к вечеру. Офис пока еще не до конца обустроен — на балконе нет мебели, а потому Тодд садится на пол, прижимаясь спиной к нагретой солнцем стене.

Дирк присаживается рядом, сгибая длинные ноги. У него острые колени, и он греет холодные пальцы о стакан чая из того же Starbucks. 

Это хорошее и умиротворяющее завершение рабочего дня, которое уже стало негласной традицией. Вселенная, похоже, в этот момент деликатно затыкается — вместе с ней молчит и Дирк, за день способный довести своей болтовней до белого каления. Пара минут молчания и пара десятков затяжек — бесценны. 

Воздух прохладный и прозрачный. Балкон выходит на запад, а потому можно лениво любоваться тем, как Сиэтл медленно накрывается красноватым солнечным диском. 

Дирк тихо и удовлетворенно вздыхает. Он не курильщик вплоть до вообще — один из тех немногих, кто даже не пробовал ни разу. Тодд понятия не имеет, зачем тот выходит вместе с ним на балкон. Но он более чем не против, хотя и пытается это не показывать. 

— Дирк, пассивное курение тоже вредное, — говорит Тодд, выпуская ровное колечко дыма. 

Дирк беспечно смеется и пытается поймать колечко ртом. 

Лучи заходящего солнца красят его волосы теплой медью. «Красиво», — отстраненно думает Тодд, сбивая пепел в банку из-под черничной газировки. 

Засыпающий Сиэтл негромко шелестит шинами машин и готовит для своих жителей спокойные сны.


End file.
